Harry's birthday
by dabkynkid21
Summary: It's Harry's 20th birthday and he celebrates with family and friends. Features hhr


A/N: This is a one-shot fic that came to me so I wrote it. Please read and review.  


Harry's Birthday

"You better have a good reason to make me take a day off from work," Harry Potter said to his wife of two years, Hermione Granger, who was six months pregnant.

"Oh, believe me Harry I do," Hermione said, holding their son James.

Harry and Hermione were walking on the streets of London toward Diagon Alley. Harry and Hermione had both graduated from Hogwarts two years ago as Head Boy and Head Girl, respectively. Harry promptly became an auror for the Ministry of Magic. Hermione took writing lessons at Oxford University and became a novelist. While Harry had spent fifteen months training and the other nine months since graduation chasing down Death Eaters, Hermione wrote novels about the adventures at Hogwarts she had with Harry and Ron. Hermione did have to stop writing when she gave birth to a boy James Sirius Granger Potter eight months ago.

"How are you little guy?" Harry asked a delighted James who squealed happily.

"The boy loves you honey," Hermione said as she held hands with Harry.

"Yeah but not as much as I love you," Harry said, grinning as he kissed Hermione, who let out a moan of pleasure.

"Harry, it's ten fifty and we have to be at The Leaky Cauldron by eleven!" Hermione said.

"Relax, sweetheart we'll be there on time," Harry told Hermione.

Hermione sighed but they kept on walking toward Diagon Alley. It was an unusually cool day for this time of year as the temperature was only around twenty degrees Celsius. Hermione found himself staring at Harry, who was wearing a pair of jeans and a black polo shirt with his top buttons unbuttoned, revealing a plain white t-shirt underneath. Ever since their fourth year, Hermione had realized that she had loved Harry but didn't tell him. That had all changed four years ago in the summer before their sixth year when Harry told Hermione he loved her.

"See we're here and its eleven o clock," Harry said, grinning at Hermione.

"Well, shall we go in then?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Sure," Harry said as he held the door open for Hermione and James. The three of them went into the Leaky Cauldron then through the passage that led to Diagon Alley. After entering Diagon Alley, Hermione took Harry to a restaurant called The Bronze Owl.

"Surprise!" several voices shouted when Harry entered The Bronze Owl. Harry saw several of his fellow Hogwarts graduates including his best friend Ron Weasley and most of the kids who graduated in Harry's year. Harry also saw some members of the Order of the Phoenix including Mad-Eye Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Remus Lupin. There had to be at least a hundred people there.

"What's this for?" Harry asked.

Hermione put her arm around Harry's waist and leaned closer to Harry. "It's your birthday silly goose," she whispered to Harry.

"Oh yeah," Harry said as people came up to wish him a happy birthday. Harry then noticed a huge pile on top of a table. "What is that?" Harry asked, pointing to the table.

"Oi, Fred, guy forgets its his birthday then wonders what our presents are," George said, causing everybody in the room to laugh.

"Happy birthday mate," Fred said, giving Harry a pat on the back.

After eating a meal consisting of steak, mashed potatoes and corn along with a slice of vanilla and chocolate ice cream cake, Harry started to open some presents. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a beautiful clock; Fred and George gave Harry a set of pranks; Ron gave Harry a wizarding stereo; Mad-Eye Moody gave Harry several dark detectors; Tonks and Lupin gave Harry a certificate for a tattoo; Susan Bones gave Harry a beautiful lion statue; Dean gave Harry a painting of him and Hermione kissing; Colin Creevey gave Harry a large picture of him and Hermione holding hands and so on.

Harry had received a hundred and fifteen gifts for his birthday and was standing off to the side watching other people dance. Harry was holding a butterbeer and thinking about his past birthdays.

Four years ago

Harry's birthday party had taken place outside of the Burrow. All the Weasleys except for Percy were there, Hermione was there as were various members of the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore himself. At that time, Harry was thinking about three different things- Sirius' death, the prophecy and his more than friendly feelings for Hermione. Harry also needed to restrain himself from kissing Hermione after he saw Hermione in cut off shorts and a tight short sleeve shirt.

After Harry had opened all his presents and eaten some food, he took a walk by the forest in an attempt to clear his head. While walking, Harry heard someone walking behind him and it had turned out to be Hermione.

"Are you okay Harry?" Hermione asked, looking up at Harry's six foot and one hundred sixty pound frame.

"Yeah, I'm fine Hermione," Harry said.

"You know what I'm talking about Harry," Hermione said.

Harry knew Hermione was referring to Sirius' death. Hermione did not know about the prophecy or his feelings toward her, which was love, Harry realized. Looking at Hermione, Harry couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was and felt a sudden urge to tell Hermione the prophecy concerning him and Voldemort. "Hermione, I think about Sirius' death a lot because it could have been prevented. Thing is, I'm more concerned about the prophecy" Harry said.

"You mean the prophecy which was destroyed at the Ministry of Magic back in June?" Hermione asked.

"The official record of the prophecy was destroyed but Trelawney told the prophecy to Dumbledore," Harry said as Hermione snorted. "The prophecy basically stated that I will kill Voldemort or he will kill me and there is no other option," Harry told a stunned Hermione.

"Oh Harry, I had no idea," Hermione said, hugging him tightly.

Harry then decided to reveal his true feelings for Hermione, regardless of how she felt about him. "Hermione, ever since I saw you with the troll back in our first year, there has always been something about you that has interested me. That was also true when you were petrified in our second year, when we went to save Sirius in third year and when you helped me prepare for the Tri-Wizard in fourth year. Then at the Ministry, when I thought you died when Dolohov hit you. I guess what I'm trying to say is I love you Hermione," Harry said.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock and her mouth opened slightly. Harry was about to leave when Hermione stopped him.

"Harry, I have been waiting so long to hear you say that ever since our fourth year," Hermione said with tears running down her face. She then moved closer to Harry and they passionately kissed each other.

Two years ago

It was Harry's eighteenth birthday and it was also the day he would be getting married to his girlfriend of two years, Hermione Granger. After beating Voldemort in May, Harry had promptly proposed at the Graduation Ball, a day before graduation. Hermione had accepted his proposal eagerly and they had just stood there on the Hogwarts grounds kissing each other. Now it was their wedding day in a muggle church with Harry in a fancy tuxedo and Hermione in a beautiful wedding dress.

As Harry stood on the altar listening to the priest, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful Hermione was in her wedding dress. When the priest was done, Harry eagerly kissed Hermione as the audience of over a hundred cheered and applauded enthusiastically. It had been the best birthday ever for Harry.

One year ago

Harry was now celebrating his nineteenth birthday. There had been a party in the Leaky Cauldron that day with the Weasleys, members of the Order and several classmates from Hogwarts. Harry had just finished speaking with most people at his party when Hermione pulled him aside.

"Harry, I'm six months pregnant," Hermione said, whispering into his ear and smiling.

"Wow, Hermione, that's great news," Harry said, placing a hand on Hermione's stomach.

"Yeah I know," Hermione said as she started to kiss Harry.

After taking a break for air, Harry took Hermione's hand then went to tell everyone the news.

Back to the present

Hermione went over to where Harry was standing, placed her arms around Harry's waist and put her head on his shoulder.

"So will the baby be a boy or girl?" Harry asked.

"Don't tell anyone but the baby will be a girl," Hermione said, whispering into his ear.

"So we are going to name the baby Jane Julia Granger Potter, right honey?" Harry asked.

"Okay. Now shut up and kiss me," Hermione said as Harry turned around and kissed her on the lips, causing Hermione to moan with pleasure.

Harry and Hermione were still kissing when they noticed that the room had fallen silent around them. Harry pulled away from Hermione, looked up and saw everyone staring at them with different emotions. There was an awkward pause as Harry and Hermione blushed.

"Well what do you have to say mate?" Ron asked.

"Um, me and Hermione are going to have a daughter named Jane Julia," Harry told everybody in the restaurant who immediately started to congratulate him and Hermione.

After Harry's party, Harry, Hermione and James Sirius were walking in Diagon Alley toward a tattoo parlor called 'Wizarding Adorned'. Harry had decided to use one of his certificates for a tattooo today and he knew what tattoo he wanted to get. Half an hour later, Harry came out with a heart shaped tattoo on the right side of his chest that read: **HARRY POTTER AND HERMIONE GRANGER  
MARRIED JULY 31 1999 **

Harry went over to where Hermione and James Sirius were waiting for him. Harry took off his shirt to reveal his new tattoo to Hermione.

"Oh my gosh Harry," Hermione said when she saw his tattoo.

"I assume you like it right honey?" Harry asked Hermione, who nodded then kissed him. Harry kissed her back and thought _'this has been another good birthday.'_

A/N: Please read and review. You can either email me at or IM me on AOL at killshooter21. Thanks


End file.
